


Establishing Relationships

by araruuicomm



Series: Big, Fluffy Family [1]
Category: Persona 2, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Kurosu Jun & Suou Tatsuya Are the Parents of Persona 5 Protagonist, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araruuicomm/pseuds/araruuicomm
Summary: Japan's unusual customs guide Akira to the life he wished for.





	Establishing Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so for ref I'll put these at the beginning of each chapter that introduces a new character:
> 
> °Akira • British Shorthair w/ specks of white  
> °Yusuke • Arctic fox w/ markings similar to his mask's  
> °Jun • Mini lop w/ a tag that says "jk" on it (which now that I think about it could also stand for Jun Kurosu, but it was originally supposed to stand for "just kidding" bc joker   
> yknow  
> funny jo k 3)  
> °Tatsuya • Lion. Main change is just fluffier hair  
> °Sojiro • Tailless Rat

"I... really... hope this doesn't make things weird between us. I just needed to get that out before I leave."  
Akira sighed. His face was burning a bright red as he spat the rest of his embarrassing confession. The room was mostly quiet aside from the sound of Yusuke's tail thumping on the matress. Akira wasn't sure what it meant.  
  "I..." Yusuke softly tried to gather his thoughts. Instead, he reached behind one of Akira's ears and started lightly scratching near and around it. Akira jumped at first at the sudden contact, but only a moment later, he leaned in to the touch. Yusuke assumed he'd hit a sweet spot right under his ear when he heard some sort of purr come from the cat.  
  "Akira...?" Yusuke tittered. Akira didn't have to look up to see the grin on his face.  
  "Hmm?"  
Yusuke lightly pinched at the base of the ear, making it jerk. He then brought one of Akira's hands to do the same on the fluff in his ears. His ear flicked Akira's hand off before he shook his head violently, as if he were trying to shake water out of his hair. Akira looked at him for a few moments trying to decipher what that ritualistic exchange was supposed to mean until he remembered something from long before his probation.

\---------  
 He was about eight at the time. His fathers had just gotten officially married and were being extremely gushy, even (arguably especially) in front of Akira. Most often, he'd seen them messing with each other's fluffy ears. Clearly confused by the notion, he asked about it.  
  "Well, you see, Akira," Jun started, "you have precious friends, don't you?" Akira nodded. "Well, imagine having a really strong bond with someone. Do you have someone like that?"  
  "I don't think so." Akira replied.  
  "Well, one day, if you find that someone, it's sort of like a greeting; a reminder to that person that more to you than anything."  
  Akira stared wide-eyed, probably trying to process what he was just told. Tatsuya laughed quietly and ruffled his hair. "It's probably really confusing to you right now, but I'm sure one day you'll get it." Akira nodded and pushed his glasses up, letting out a yawn. Jun felt the need to check the time.  
  "Oh, it's almost 9:30." he noticed. "We should all be getting to bed."  
Akira nodded one last time. "Goodnight."  
"Goodnight, Akira." Jun and Tatsuya said in unison.  
As Akira trotted to his bed, what one of his dads said really stuck with him.  
"Someone special..."

\---------

 

"Someone... special?" Akira found himself muttering. Then it clicked. He'd confessed and the one he likes messed with his ears, so that would mean...  
  "...You like me, too?" He sounded almost shocked. Yusuke's tail began wagging again as he nodded slowly in response. They leaned into each other for an awkward yet comforting embrace.  
  "I don't know if this makes me feel better or worse, to be honest." Akira's ears flattened against his head. "I got my feelings out, and it turns out they're reciprocated, but now that I have to leave soon..." He gave out a small sigh. "Does it really matter?"  
  "Well, there's still a day left, yes? We'll just have to make the most of it." Yusuke smiled at him genuinely. Akira rested his head on Yusuke's shoulder. "I guess so."  
  "Hey, kid," Sojiro's loud voice echoed throughout the cafe, "I'm closing up shop for the night."  
"See you tomorrow." Akira shouted back. The bell on the door was vaguely heard and Morgana practically ran down the stairs at the sound.  
  "Look, this is sweet and all, but I don't wanna be here if... something... happens." Morgana glanced over his shoulder. "So, uh, keep it up here, alright?" With that, he threw himself down the stairs. A loud thump was heard, presumably Morgana's fat cat ass hitting the floor.  
  "That was..." Yusuke said, seemingly at a loss for words. "Interesting."  
  "Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen him jump down the staircase instead of walking down them like a normal cat." Akira replied. "Anyways, it's late, and I highly doubt the trains are running."  
  Yusuke smiled once again. "I'd love to, Aki."  
  Akira's face flushed at the nickname. Yusuke noticed.  
  "I apologize, is it too soon for that?"  
  "Nope. Totally fine, Kita."  
  "A-as you say." Yusuke stuttered, obviously trying to hide his embarrassment. Akira chuckled and tugged on Yusuke's sleeve, ushering him to lay next to him. He settled down with his back to Akira. Akira wrapped an arm around the other, his free hand settling on his back. Yusuke's tail flicked one more time before he let out a light snore. Akira scooted closer, threading the hand on his back between his shoulder and the sheets. He placed a light kiss on Yusuke's neck before closing his own eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> There are cover pics for each chapter that I'll be adding as their own work in this series, or you can find them on my Wattpad @KoZetsujo  
> Shameless plug I know


End file.
